Friendship Chocolates
by Syoriel
Summary: [OS] Cadeau pour Sana83 ! De l'amour et des chocolats. Ne serait-ce pas la St-Valentin ? Hiro x Karmi


Bonjour

Me revoici avec un OS spécialement écrit pour ma chère Sana !

Comme je sais que tu adores ce ship, je me suis dit que cela pourrait être sympa de créer une histoire autour de la St-Valentin.

A la base, je voulais le poster le jour de la fête mais j'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre :p

J'espère qu'il te plaira !

Tu es une belle rencontre et je suis heureuse que nos chemins se soient croisés.

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

**Disclamer **: Big Hero 6 ne m'appartient pas. Son univers ainsi que ses personnages sont la propriété de Disney.

* * *

_**Friendship Chocolates**_

* * *

« _**Aujourd'hui, c'est le 14 février.**_

_**Le jour des amoureux.**_

_**Tout le monde s'offre des chocolats pour cette occasion.**_

_**Les couples se baladent main dans la main.**_

_**Tandis que moi, je suis seule dans mon laboratoire, accompagnée de mes fidèles virus.**_

_**Cela me rend morose.**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_**La raison est très simple.**_

_** J'aime un garçon mais ce n'est pas mon petit-ami.**_

_**Les chocolats, l'ambiance romantique, les câlins et les bisous… me paraissent si loin.**_

_**J'ai la terrible impression que ce que je souhaite le plus au monde n'arrivera jamais.**_

_**Alors…**_

_**Voir tout le monde heureux et amoureux me rend triste.**_

_**Parce que je n'aurai certainement jamais cette chance.**_

_**Capitaine Choupi est si… inaccessible.**_ »

Le stylo s'arrêta brusquement d'écrire. Karmi avait déposé sa joue gauche sur sa main gauche et lâcha un soupir. Elle fixa du regard ses minuscules compagnons, l'air déprimé puis reporta son regard sur ce qu'elle venait d'écrire.

Au fond, pourquoi continuait-elle d'espérer quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais ? Elle le savait bien, que son plus grand rêve n'était qu'une illusion. Pourquoi continuait-elle à se faire du mal ainsi ? Pourquoi s'accrochait-elle tant à Capitaine Choupi ? Karmi ne le savait pas elle-même. Elle avait beau réfléchir, la seule raison qu'il lui venait en tête était simplement le fait qu'elle _l'aime. _Elle ne se voyait pas renoncer à son amour pour celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

Dépitée, la jeune fille déposa ses bras sur la table pour enfouir sa tête à l'intérieur.

Hiro - qui passait par là au même moment - vit la jeune fille, assise sur sa chaise, recroquevillait sur elle-même.

Il leva un sourcil, se demandant si tu allais bien pour la jeune fille. Il finit par entrer dans la pièce et se dirigea vers sa rivale, qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence.

\- Hey… Karmi, est-ce que tout va bien… ? Commença Hiro, inquiet.

Cette dernière releva la tête, les sourcils froncés et l'air contrarié sur le visage. Pourquoi fallait-il sur toutes les personnes possibles que ce soit Hiro qui la voit dans cet état ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux le génie… ? Dit-elle, froide.

\- Euh… Rien de particulier ! Je me demandais juste si tu allais bien. Je n'ai pas le droit ? Dit-il, sur la défensive.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire… ? Lâcha cette dernière.

Hiro serra les poings.

Il sentait monter en lui une vague de colère qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir. Seulement, à force de toujours garder en soit ce qui ne va pas, cela fini un jour par exploser. Karmi pouvait vraiment être désagréable quand elle le voulait. Il trouvait injuste sa façon de se comporter alors qu'il lui avait simplement demandé si elle allait bien. Ce comportement commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. A chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, il avait le droit à des remarques. Le jeune homme en avait marre d'être le souffre-douleur de cette dernière. Il fallait que cela cesse !

\- Eh ! Tu es vraiment culottée ! Je suis inquiet pour toi et à chaque fois que je viens te parler, tu m'envoies bouler. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait !

Les yeux de Karmi s'agrandirent aussitôt. La réaction de ce dernier l'ayant surprise. Elle s'attendait à toutes les réactions possibles, sauf à celle-ci.

Si elle était autant taquine avec lui, c'était bien parce qu'Hiro rentrait dans son jeu la plupart du temps et qu'il y avait une sorte de « jeu » qui s'était instauré. Le voir réagir ainsi faisait de la peine à Karmi, qui le réalisa brusquement.

\- Pardon… je ne voulais pas être blessante. Dit-elle, plus calme.

Le regard d'Hiro se détendit soudainement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'excuse.

\- C… C'est rien. Mais fait plus attention à l'avenir. Rappela-t-il, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

La jeune fille détourna le regard, toujours triste, quand son attention fut soudain attirée par la boîte que tenait Hiro entre les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la jeune scientifique.

\- Des chocolats. Pourquoi ?

\- QUOI… ?! S'exclama-t-elle, se relevant soudainement de sa chaise. Des chocolats... pour la St-Valentin... ?

\- Euh... Oui. Il y avait une note sur la boîte. Expliqua Hiro.

\- Mais qui pourrait bien te faire ce cadeau ? Tous les étudiants, excepté toi et moi, sont plus âgés.

\- Je n'en sais rien, la personne a oublié de signer… Avoua-t-il.

Karmi tourna brusquement les talons.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Que les amoureux s'offrent des chocolats étaient une chose mais qu'Hiro en reçoive en était une autre. Cela avait le don de l'énerver.

Le regard du jeune homme dériva sur la feuille située sur le bureau de la jeune fille pendant que cette dernière avait toujours le dos tourné.

Il lut rapidement les quelques lignes qu'elle avait écrite et compris aussitôt pourquoi cela l'affectait tant.

L'expression de ce dernier affichait désormais la tristesse qu'il ressentait pour elle. Cela lui faisait de la peine pour Karmi. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'être amoureux mais il savait très bien qu'un amour impossible était difficile à vivre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire plaisir à Karmi mais malheureusement… c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait absolument pas mettre son identité en danger.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre pour apaiser quelque peu la douleur de la jeune fille ? Le jeune héro réfléchit quelques instants. Il devait trouver une idée pour lui remonter le moral !

Son regard se dirigea alors sur la feuille qu'avait utilisé Karmi pour écrire puis ensuite sur l'adolescente.

C'est alors qu'une idée émergea à l'intérieur de ses pensées ! Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage d'Hiro.

De son côté, Karmi essayait tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser transparaitre et de retenir les larmes qui avaient envie de sortirent. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit Hiro lui tapoter la main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vers lui - reniflant du nez en même temps- avant de lui demander :

\- Q… Quoi… ? Souffla-t-elle, la voix enrouée.

Le jeune homme lui tendit la boîte de chocolat qu'il tenait entre les mains, toujours souriant.

\- Si tu veux… on peut les partager ? Proposa-t-il.

Surprise, Karmi ne répondit rien.

Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait accepter son offre ou bien la refuser, estimant qu'il n'avait rien de plus humiliant que de montrer ses faiblesses à son rival.

Mais finalement… Partager une boîte de chocolat n'avait rien d'honteux, fini par conclure Karmi.

\- Mais… c'est un cadeau, tu ne devrais pas le partager. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! De toute façon, je ne sais pas qui me les a offerts donc autant les manger ensemble !

\- C'est… gentil. Dit Karmi, triste.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te ravir… Dit l'adolescent, attristé.

\- Non… c'est juste que… j'aurais aimé que ce soit Capitaine Choupi qui les partage avec moi. Ce n'est pas contre toi évidemment ! S'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

\- Je vois… Dit-t-il, comprenant les sentiments de la jeune fille.

Karmi secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche. Un sourire s'affichait désormais sur ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! De toute façon, il a très peu de chance que ça arrive un jour alors… j'accepte de manger avec toi ces chocolats.

Le sourire qui avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt réapparu sur le visage d'Hiro.

Ce dernier déposa la boîte sur la table et ouvrit le couvercle. Il invita la jeune fille à se servir en premier.

\- Oh ! Il y a des chocolats noirs ! J'adore le chocolat noir ! S'exclama Karmi, gourmande.

\- Comme quoi, même des chocolats peuvent redonner le sourire. Dit-il taquin, lui donnant un coup de coude dans le bras.

\- Si je m'écoutais, je mangerais toute la boîte !

\- Ah non hein ! Ce sont tout de même mes chocolats à la base !

\- Et après, c'est moi la gourmande.

\- Pardon… ? Mais c'est ma boîte à la base ! Dit Hiro, les yeux ronds.

\- Relaaaxe ! Je te taquine. Evidemment que je ne vais pas tout manger. C'est déjà gentil de les partager avec moi.

Le silence prit place quelques secondes avant que Karmi reprenne la conversation.

\- Merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral, c'est gentil. Dit-elle, reconnaissante.

Les joues du jeune héro devenues rouges. Il s'empressa de piocher un chocolat dans la boîte pour cacher sa gêne.

\- Hmm… ! Délicieux ! S'exclama-t-il.

La jeune fille, qui avait très bien remarquée la gêne de ce dernier, s'approcha de la joue d'Hiro pour l'embrasser.

\- Q… Que ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?! S'exclama-t-il, surpris.

\- Si tu voyais ta tête ! Dit-elle, ricanant.

\- Ta pas le droit de faire ça ! Ajouta-t-il, perturbé.

\- Sinon quoi… ?

\- Sinon... Sinon…

\- Allez, laisse tomber ! Tu ne sais même pas quoi répondre !

\- Ok. Ta gagné pour cette fois ! Mais ne prend pas trop la confiance tout de même. Répondit-il, taquin à son tour.

\- Ahah ! On verra bien !

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur et continuèrent de manger des chocolats ensemble.

Et si finalement, de simples chocolats avaient fait naitre entre eux une belle amitié ? Et peut-être par la suite, une belle histoire d'amour ? Peut-être que le rêve de Karmi de partager ses chocolats avec Capitaine Choupi se réalisera un jour. Qui sait !

* * *

J'adore le chocolat noir personnellement et vous ? :p

A bientôt !


End file.
